princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z (PrinceKodi Animal Style V4)
PrinceKodi's Final Animal Style of Dragon Ball Z Cast * Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) as Son Goku * Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog) as Chi Chi * Puppy Draco (Krypto the Superdog) as Kid/Teen Gohan * The Whispering Death (Riders of Berk) as Ozaru Gohan * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Krillin * Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Tien * Timmy (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) as Choitzou * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Yamcha * Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) as Puar * Fox (Skunk Fu) as Bulma * Kenai (Brother Bear) as Piccolo * Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Dr. Brief * Vixen (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Mrs. Brief * Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) as Raditz * Smiley (The Flight Before Christmas) as Nappa * Steele (Balto) as Vegeta (Bad Guy) * Dragon (The Pagemaster) as Vegeta (Great Ape) * The Good Bears as The Various Namekians * Yogi Bear as Nail * Young Baloo as Dende * Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) as The Great Elder *Captain Crocodile (Robin Hood) as Cui * Prince John (Robin Hood) as Frieza (1st Form) * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Dodoria * The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Zarbon * Hellhound (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Monster Zarbon * Fat Cat (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Captain Ginyu * Twitch (An American Tail IV: The Secret of the Midnight Monster) as Jeice * Jake (An American Tail) as Burter * One Eye (An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West) as Reccome * Mooch (101 Dalmations) as Guldo * Teetsi (Madagascar II: Escape from Africa) as Frieza (Second Form) * Cobra (Aladdin TV Series) as Frieza (Third Form) * Murlock (Duck Tales The Movie) as Frieza Final/Full Power * Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Bardock (Flashback) * Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as King Vegeta (Flashback) * Young Shasta (Snow Buddies) as Kid Vegeta (Flashback) * Pythor (Ninjago) as Garlit Jr * The Great Devourer (Ninjago) as Garlic Jr. (Full Power) * Hencham * Makunga (Madagascar II: Escape from Africa) as King Cold * Shasta (Snow Buddies) as Vegeta * Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F Puppy) as Trunks * Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Android 20/Dr.Gero * Killer (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Android 19 * Cat R.Waul (An American Tail 2:Fievel Goes West) as Android 17 * Daileh (Krypto The Superdog) as Android 18 * Princess (Krypto the Superdog) as Android 18 (Good) * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Android 16 * Discord (MLP) as Imperfect Cell * Lord Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) as Semi-Perfect Cell * Drako (Teenage Mutant Turtles) as as Perfect Cell * Einstien (Oliver and Company) as Hercule * Draco (Krypto The Superdog) as Adult Gohan/The Great Saiyaman * Dixie (Balto) as Videl/The Greay Saiyawoman * Goten * Rolly (101 Dalmtians (TV Series) as Trunks Kid * Silvie (Balto) as Erasa * Tito (Oliver and Company) as Shapper * Kong (Felidae) as Spopovich * Claudandus (Felidae) as Yamu * Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Pui Pui * Dagnino (El Erca) as Dabura (Bad) * Vitaly (Madgascar) as Dabura (Good) * Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) as Babidi * Cluny (Redwall) as Bidibi * Lenny (Shark Tale) as Majin Buu * Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Pure Evil Buu * Luger (Silverwings) as Super Buu * Balto as Vegito * Scamp (Lady and the Tramp) as Gotenks * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Kid Buu Gallery